


[Podfic] Prattish Prince

by rowanbrandybuck



Series: Two Sides, Same Coin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Dragon's Call, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanbrandybuck/pseuds/rowanbrandybuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was little, Merlin expected that meeting his soul-mate would be like some sort of fairy tale. This is not the case. Or the first of a series of short stories where Merlin and Arthur are soul-mates in a universe with soul-mate identifying timers. Story by Sunkelles</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Prattish Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prattish Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772512) by [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles). 



> I would like to thank Sunkelles for giving me permission to record this and for waiting patiently for it to be uploaded. I hope you enjoy, not sure if you'll notice but I tried something a bit different in the narration and I'd greatly appreciate any constructive criticism and all feedback! Music is Time by Pink Floyd.

Duration: 8.51

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2hxynma)

[ Listen/Download via MediaFire ](http://mfi.re/listen/0betal4mak9sp4d/Prattish_Prince.wav)


End file.
